Citas a ciegas
by Kannaby
Summary: <html><head></head>Las citas a ciegas no suelen tener buena publicidad pero aun asi las personas siguen usándolas...¿funcionaran para los chicos inazuma?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho que ninguno de los chicos tenia citas por esa razón entre todos decidieron inscribirse en un programa de citas a ciegas que se estaba organizando en el centro comercial.

Algunos se negaron al principio pero al final los otros terminaron convenciéndolos diciendo cosas como "sera divertido" o "que tenemos que perder".

Ya todos estaban decididos a hacerlo pero a la vez inseguros de que resultara en algo peor como una fanática loca o una especie de asesina en serie, sin embargo se inscribieron esperando que sucediera algo bueno como tal vez encontrar el amor verdadero aunque sea algo poco probable.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se corto pero es solo para comenzar pues necesito Ocs esto es lo que les pido :<strong>

**Nombre.**

**Apariencia : (olvide ponerlo antes que distraída ¿no?)**

**Personalidad : (otra cosa que olvide (como se nota que soy novata))**

**Gustos .**

**Disgustos.**

**Pareja : (pongan una segunda opción por si apartan a la primera)**

**Extras : (si acaso quieren añadir algo)**

**Una cosa es por orden de llegada por eso puse eso en la parte de pareja.**

**Espero sus respuesta sayonara...:)**


	2. ¡Conociendo a las citas!

**Al fin veo listo el cap...esto se tardo mucho y creo que ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie.**

**Ojala lo disfruten (sinceramente espero que si)...**

**Quien diría que el gran estratega Yuuto Kido tuviera tantas admiradoras, me llego mas de una pidiéndolo como pareja, pero como esto no es poligamia solo tendrá una pareja (suerte que pedí mas de una).**

**Antes que nada unas aclaraciones :**

***Cualquier parecido entre el apellido de un Oc con otro Oc es pura coincidencia.**

***Para aquellos que ya han leído antes mis fic, notifico que la Megumi a continuación no es mi Oc.**

***Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya estaban en el centro comercial esperando a que iniciara el evento de las citas, se encontraban situados en una fila, cabe mencionar que solamente habían chicos, la de las chicas estaba en otro lado para que fuera una "sorpresa".<p>

— No se como me convencieron de hacer esto —decía Fudo enojado.

— No me digas que ya estas arrepentido —hablo Kido.

— Estoy harto de esperar —replico el chico.

— No me la creo Fudo, tan desesperado estas por tener una cita —se burlo Nagumo.

— ¡IDIOTA! cállate a menos que quieras tener tu cita con un ojo morado y un par de huesos rotos.

— Quisiera verte intentarlo.

— Ustedes dos paren ya, si siguen así los van a sacar —advirtió Hiroto señalando a los sujetos de seguridad quienes los veían amenazantes, el par de chicos no dijo mas, pero seguían intentando matarse con la mirada.

— Me pregunto que clase de chica me tocara —comento Toramaru emocionado.

— ¿Oye esta es tu primera cita? —pregunto Tobitaka haciendo que el menor se apenara— No pasa nada solo trata de disfrutarlo.

— Así lo haré.

— Pues yo voy a buscar a una chica que ame el helado —dijo Midorikawa.

— Son citas a ciegas, no podrás saber que le gusta a la chica que te toque sino hasta conocerla, incluso podrías encontrar a una chica que no le guste el helado —menciono Kazemaru.

— No eso no va a pasar, yo haré que lo ame.

— ¿Y si es intolerante a la lactosa? —con esas palabras lo dejo en shock.

— No puede ser, es cierto, ¿qué tal si eso pasa y aun así me enamoro de ella? ¿eso seria como una especie de pecado contra mi persona? ¿tendría que escoger si el helado o el amor? —de pronto Midorikawa empezó a decir toda clase de cosas a cerca de un triangulo amoroso entre el, la chica que aun no conoce y el helado.

— Genial, mira lo que hiciste kazemaru, ahora no se va a callar.

— Lo siento Kido.

— Oigan ¿y Goenji? —pregunto Endo.

— No vendrá —contesto Kido.

— ¿Por que?

— Pues el dijo que no necesitaba esto para poder conseguir una cita, con eso lo dejo mas que claro —hablo Kazemaru.

— Creí que si iba a venir, bueno supongo que no importa.

— (Nada de esto ha comenzado y esta banda de idiotas ya me esta volviendo loco) —pensaba Suzuno observando a sus compañeros.

— ¿Ya vieron quien esta allá? —menciono Terumi señalando.

— ¡Demonio Strada! —dijeron al unísono.

— Oh, hola Demonio ¿también vienes por lo de las citas eh?

— Si así es Kido.

— No pensé que vería a un sujeto como el aquí —comento Fudo.

— ¿Y por que no? —pregunto Tobitaka.

— Yo que se, pero de todas formas Kido esta aquí así que ese sujeto debió pensar en lo mismo.

— ¿Y Kido que tiene que ver?

— ¿Acaso estas ciego? míralos, ellos dos son iguales, seguro que además de compartir la misma cara, comparten el mismo cerebro.

La espera al fin acabo y los chicos entraron, en el lugar se encontraban unas mesas y cada mesa tenia un numero, dependiendo del numero que le tocara a cada quien, tendrían a su cita.

— Esto se ve muy bien —alago Fubuki.

— Fubuki ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el mencionado asintió— ¿Por que decidiste hacer esto?

— ¿Por que pregunta eso capitán? —Endo señalo a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban detrás del chico.

— ¡FUBUKI TE AMO! —gritaban las chicas.

— Bueno es que pensé que podría ser divertido —ahora ya saben de donde salió la frase del primer cap.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Atención! —llamo uno de los encargados— Diríjanse a aquella mesa y tomen un papelito, este les indicara la mesa a la cual deben acudir.

Todos obedecieron, en la mesa de los papelitos habían dos cajas, una era la de los chicos y la otra la de las chicas.

— Bien veamos —decía Midorikawa sacando su papel.

— Solo toma uno.

— Espera Hiroto, tengo que buscar el bueno.

— Todos son iguales.

— No claro que no, en alguna parte esta el de la chica intolerante a la lactosa y yo no quiero ese.

— ¡TOMA UNO DE UNA VEZ! —grito Fudo.

— Bueno, bueno ya voy...este —tomo un papel.

— Es mi turno —dijo Endo emocionado pero se equivoco de caja y tomo de la de las chicas.

Casi todos habían tomado su papel, solo faltaban unas pocas persona y claro Fudo que para su mala suerte era el ultimo.

— Fudo esta cerca de tomar su papel —decía Midorikawa desde su mesa.

— ¿Y eso que? —pregunto Terumi también en su mesa.

— Fudo necesita una mujer que lo doblegue.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo?

— Si —el peliverde miro las mesas en las cuales ya habían chicas, hasta que encontró a una que se veía segura y vencedora— Esa es...su numero es —trato de observar el numero — Oh, es el 5 —se fue a efectuar su plan.

— Midori... —Terumi estaba por seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica que le tocaba estaba frente a el— Hola.

Con Midorikawa...

— Oigan díganme ¿qué numero tienen? — el chico empezó a preguntar a todo el que se le cruzara esperando encontrar el dichoso 5— Dime ¿qué numero tienes?

— El 5.

— Genial, gracias Kazemaru —le quito el papel de las manos y se fue con Fudo.

— ¡Oye! —suspiro— Perfecto ahora tengo que ir por otro numero.

Con Fudo...

— Esta fila no avanza, ¿cuánto se puede tardar una persona en tomar un mísero papel?

— Fudo ten mira lo que te traje —le dio el papel.

— ¿Esto es?

— Es un numero, para que no tengas que seguir esperando.

— Gracias, no eres tan malo, cabeza de helado —se dirigió a su mesa.

— Hey —se quejo el peliverde— Al menos espero que esa chica sepa ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Fudo que aun seguía lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

— Q-que espero que esa chica te sepa dar tu lugar...bueno adiós —se fue corriendo.

Con Suzuno y Nagumo...

Los dos iban juntos pues las mesas de ambos estaban a la par, llegaron al sitio, pero algo los detuvo, a cada uno le gustaba la chica del otro.

— ¿Cambiamos? —sugirió Nagumo.

— Trato —acepto el albino e intercambiaron papeles.

Con Endo...

El castaño caminaba a su mesa, cuando por fin la vio se quedo deslumbrado.

— Pero que linda chica —dijo mirandola por la espalda— Tiene un hermoso cabello peliaqua —se acerco por detrás de ella— Hola sooooy —arrastro lo ultimo notando que la linda chica no era nada mas y nada menos que Kazemaru.

— Endo ¿por que vienes a mi mesa? —pregunto sin entender.

— Yo creí que tu eras... —no quiso continuar, pues recordó las otras veces que la gente lo había confundido con una chica, ninguno termino bien— C-creo que me confundí de caja es todo, jajaja —rio nervioso.

— Bueno...mejor ve a buscar otro numero.

— Si eso hare —se fue — Ten es el numero 8 —le dio su papel a una chica que se encontró en el camino.

Con Tobitaka y Toramaru...

Para suerte del menor les había tocado juntos, ya que el chico estaba totalmente nervioso.

— Tranquilo Toramaru, lo harás bien —animaba Tobitaka.

— No lo se, ¿es normal que tarde tanto?

— Si miras la fila de las chicas notarás que todavía están buscando sus papeles, de seguro que tu numero solo esta hasta abajo y no lo han sacado aun, con tantas chicas en cualquier momento alguna lo saca.

— Bueno —Toramaru miro en dirección a las cajas encontrándose con algo que le llamo la atención— Tobitaka mire.

— Esto no me lo esperaba —comento mirando lo mismo que el chico— Ven, vayamos.

Llegaron al lugar...

— ¿Goenji es usted? —pregunto Toramaru mirando al sospechoso.

Así es, Goenji si fue al evento, pero disfrazado, tenia un abrigo negro, un sombrero, inclusive lentes oscuros, no quería que sus amigos lo reconocieran, pero no le funciono muy bien.

— Toramaru yo... —intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

— No tenias por que disfrazarte, aquí estamos la mayoría de los chicos y ninguno se esta ocultando —hablo Tobitaka.

— Lo se, es que...,primero les había dicho que no, pero luego cambie de opinión y preferí evitar las burlas de Fudo.

— No creo que te diga nada, esta muy ocupado desesperándose por tener una cita.

— Bueno ya estoy aquí así que... —se quito el disfraz— Hay que hacerlo como se debe.

— Esta mejor así, ademas...no creo que fuera a conseguir ninguna chica con esa pinta —dijo Toramaru a lo que los otros rieron.

— Atención —llamo el encargado— Vamos a iniciar, primero les explicaremos el itinerario, serán tres citas, esta contara como la primera, el día de mañana haremos una fiesta y por ultimo una cena exclusiva para cada pareja, ahora pueden comenzar.

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus mesas mientras aparecían sus citas.

Cita de Hiroto...

— Hola mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto.

— Shiokaze Yamamoto.

— Es un lindo nombre.

— Gracias y dime ¿qué te gusta hacer?

La cita del pelirojo tenia el cabello largo, de color azul marino con las puntas rojas, ojos azul zafiro, curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Cita de Fudo...

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el chico.

— Soy Saori Akamiya.

— Nada mal para empezar...,ahora dime que te gusta hacer, (dependiendo de lo que me diga esto podría terminar aquí)

— ¿No deberías decirme antes tu nombre?

— Akio Fudo, ahora lo que te pregunte —esa forma de hablarle le molesto un poco a Saori, pero se controlo y no dijo nada al respecto.

La chica tenia cabello negro, estatura media, ojos oscuros con un toque rojizo e iba vestida de negro y rojo.

Cita de Kido...

— Hola soy Yuuto Kido, ¿como te llamas?

— Atsumi Fubuki

— ¿Fubuki? —dijo con cierta intriga.

— Si Shiro Fubuki es mi hermano —hablo ella tímidamente.

— Esto no me lo esperaba.

Atsumi tenia cabello plateado con mechas rosas—chicle, ojos color violeta, piel clara y unos lentes negros y cuadrados.

Cita de Demonio Strada...

— Hola soy Natsumi Hinata.

— Demonio Strada, pero dime Strada, ¿eso es un tatuaje?

— Si es un águila ¿te gusta?

— Mmm...creo que si.

La cita del castaño era peliroja, cabello largo hasta los hombros, con sus mechones cortados de forma desigual, cayendo hacia un lado, logrando que uno de sus ojos no se vea en contables ocasiones, piercing en su oreja izquierda y un tatuaje de un águila que recorre su hombro y parte de antebrazo izquierdo.

Cita de Fubuki...

En la mesa del chico se encontraba una chica con cuerpo desarrollado y proporcionado, cabello largo rubio platinado, con el flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho, además de dos mechones, ojos grisáceos adornados con unas pestañas gruesas y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

— Hola ¿qué tal?...soy Ekaterina Koslov, dime Katia.

— Es un placer, yo soy Shirou Fubuki —la chica saco unos dulces de sus bolsillo.

— ¿Quieres?

— Si, por que no —Ekaterina le dio los dulces.

Cita de Tobitaka...

— Soy Seiya Tobitaka.

— Mikury Fuchika.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

— Patinar, pero no sobre hielo.

— Tal vez podríamos ir a hacer eso luego —ella sonrió.

Mikury tenia el cabello largo de color negro, uno de sus mechones cubre su ojo derecho, el otro esta libre y es de un color morado, piel clara y sin llegar a ser pálida, estatura media y delgada.

Cita de Toramaru...

— H-hola mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya —el chico estaba hablando al estilo de un robot por lo nervioso que estaba.

— Yo soy Ami Yamamoto, no te pongas nervioso, yo no muerdo.

— Es que... —ella lo miro fijamente— No nada.

— Bueno...¿te gustan los animales? —pregunto alegre.

La cita de Toramaru tenia cabello largo y ondulado, color negro—azulado hasta la cintura, ojos de un brillante color morado, un poco baja, rostro angelical y piel blanca.

Cita de Midorikawa...

— ¿Te gusta el helado? —el peliverde no se aguanto y lanzo aquella pregunta que lo estaba consumiendo.

— Si pero, ¿no debería decirte primero mi nombre?

— Si claro ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo ahora ya mas tranquilo.

— Yugata Kobayashi y ¿tu eres?

— Yo soy Ryuji Midorikawa ¿quieres ir por un poco de helado mas tarde?

— Si claro.

Yugata tiene el pelo corto, negro y brillante, flequillo hacia el lado derecho hasta los ojos, los cuales son de un intenso tono escarlata, posee un color de piel entre morena y vainilla, altura considerable.

Cita de Suzuno...

— Mi nombre es Fuusuke Suzuno —dijo con su típico tono frío.

— Yo soy Kyoka Matsumoto...tu...¿tocas algún instrumento? —pregunto curiosa.

— No, ¿tu si?

— Si el piano —tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica que se encontraba con el albino tenia cabello negro, hasta los hombros, con ondulaciones mezcladas con cabellos lacios, ojos negros con pequeños destellos, piel tono vainilla pero clara a la vez.

Cita de Nagumo...

En la mesa del pelirojo había una chica pelinegra, cabello un poco rizado hasta la espalda, ojos azul intenso, delgada, estatura media y tez pálida.

— Hola preciosa dime...¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Megumi Okazaki.

— Bien, bien —la miro de reojo— No estas nada mal.

— Ah, ¿gracias?

— Si, de nada, ahora a lo que realmente te interesa, yo soy el gran Haruya Nagumo.

— Si bueno, ¿te gusta leer?

Cita de Terumi...

— Hola me llamo Afuro Terumi ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Rocío Darkbloom.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

— Pues para empezar,...creo que la música.

Rocío era castaña, cabello largo y lacio, con dos mechones cortos a cada lado del rostro, piel blanca y tersa, ojos color chocolate, esbelta y un poco voluptuosa en el pecho.

Cita de Kazemaru...

— Soy Ichiroutta Kazemaru.

— Yo soy Alicia Terumi.

— ¿Dijiste Terumi?

— Si ¿por que?

— ¿No conocerás a Afuro Terumi?

— Pues si, el es mi hermano ¿lo conoces?

— Si, de hecho el también esta aquí.

— Oh, ¿en serio? no sabia que vendría.

— ¿El sabe que tu estas aqui? —ella negó con la cabeza— (Solo espero que no sea un loco sobre protector como Kido) —pensó el peliaqua.

La hermana del chico dios era rubia, de ojos azules, piel clara, cuerpo desarrollado, mejillas rojas.

Cita de Goenji...

— Mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji.

— Yo soy Naoko Yamada, ¿tu juegas fútbol cierto?

— Si soy delantero ¿a ti te gusta?

— Mucho —ante lo dicho por la chica Goenji sonrió.

Naoko tenia el cabello pelirosado largo suelto, ojos azul claro, estatura normal, piel clara casi pálida, un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás del cabello agarrado con una cinta morada.

Cita de Endo...

Con el castaño se encontraba una chica rubia, cabello ondulado, ojos verdes, delgada, estatura normal, piel un poco clara y un broche naranja en cada lado de su pelo.

— Hola Soy Endo Mamoru ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

— Pues, soy Miranda Blade.

— Un placer, dime ¿hay algo que no te gusta?

— Si hay algo que detesto es...mmm...sin duda, el fútbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí por ahora<strong>**. **

**Por cierto ****quise poner el físico de las chicas para que después no se confundieran, creí que serviría.**

**Hasta otra actualización (la cual espero no tarde tanto)...**

**Dejen reviews...:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry por la tardanza, muchas parejas y poco tiempo.**

**Además del hecho de que aunque no lo crean, ahora es que estoy comenzando clases y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar, sin embargo haré lo que pueda...**

****A continuación voy a poner a otra Oc, me la describieron en ingles y como yo no hablo el idioma, me disculpo de antemano si no es correcta la información, lo poco que entendí fue lo que puse, **sin mas que agregar :**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Endo estaba mudo, con la mirada perdida, cualquiera que lo viera hubiese dicho que estaba muerto en vida, incluso Miranda comenzó a preocuparse, pero el castaño no respondía, después de la respuesta de la rubia se adentro en su mundo, sus pensamientos y dejo lo demás de lado, todo hasta que la chica trono sus dedos en la cara del chico, a ver si así reaccionaba y funciono, lo saco del trance, para su mala suerte el le contesto con las siguientes palabras :<p>

— Y-y-yo t-tengo que ir a...al baño —el castaño salió corriendo dejando a la chica confundida.

En el baño...

— No puedo creer esto, apuesto a que hasta a la chica de Midorikawa le gusta el helado, debí hacer lo mismo que el y buscar bien mi papel, ¿por que a mi?, ¿por que no le paso esto a alguien mas?, alguien como Kido.

— ¿Qué no me paso que?

— ¡KIDO! ...n-no nada ¿q-que estas haciendo aquí?

— Esas cosas no se preguntan Endo.

— Si, lo siento.

— Si bueno...me voy, tengo que llamar a Genda y a Sakuma, dijeron que iban a venir, pero se les ha hecho tarde —sono el teléfono de Kido— Olvídalo, me enviaron un mensaje, ya llegaron, deben estar entrando.

Con Genda y Sakuma...

— Ya debieron haber comenzado —Sakuma miro su reloj— Voy a buscar a mi cita.

— Si, yo también, nos vemos —cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cita de Hiroto...

— ¿Te gustaria que fuéramos a otro sitio? —pregunto el pelirojo.

— ¿A donde?

— Mmm...¿tu que quieres hacer?

— Quizás, ir a la feria

— De acuerdo, vamos —se levanto y le extendió la mano.

— Si —tomo su mano algo sonrojada.

Cita de Sakuma...

— Hola perdona la espera, se me hizo algo tarde, Soy Jirou Sakuma.

— Soy Sayori D' Angelo.

— Mucho gusto, bueno ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado?

— Esta bien —se fueron.

Sayori es baja, cabello azul marino, ondulado, le llega hasta la barbilla, flequillo de lado izquierdo, ojos grises y grandes, rostro infantil, piel blanca pero algo rosácea.

Cita de Genda...

— (Esta chica se parece demasiado a Sakuma), disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿conoces a Jirou Sakuma?

— El es mi hermano gemelo.

— ¿En serio? no sabia que tenia una hermana —dijo algo incrédulo.

— Soy Zaire Sakuma

— Kojiro Genda.

— ¿Tu conoces a mi hermano?

— Si es mi amigo, dejando eso de lado, dime ¿qué te gusta hacer?

— Me gusta el fútbol ¿y a ti?

— También me gusta, ¿quieres salir de aquí?

— Si vámonos.

Zaire tiene el pelo negro, largo hasta la rodilla, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, usa maquillaje, específicamente delineador de ojos y sombra azul, pendientes de cristal rojo y azul, delgada, estatura media.

Cita de Nagumo...

— ¿Acabas de preguntarme si me gusta leer?...jajajajaja —el pelirojo empezó a reír como todo un lunático.

— ¿Pero que tiene de malo?

— Leer es para las personas que no tienen nada que hacer, yo tengo cosas mucho mas importantes.

— ¿Cómo que? —pregunto Megumi algo enojada.

— Pues...este...hacer...mmm...

— No tienes nada.

— Claro que si, solo que ahora no recuerdo —hablo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Sabes que? te voy a enseñar que leer puede ser divertido y te va a gustar —se levanto— Vamos.

— Dudo mucho que hagas que a mi me guste andar mirando un aburrido libro.

— Si tan seguro estas no tienes nada que perder, así que sígueme —el suspiro rendido y se fue con ella.

Cita de Endo...

Al castaño no le quedo mas opción que regresar con aquella rubia que detestaba el fútbol, se armo de valor y se sentó con la chica.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Miranda.

— Estaría mejor si te gustara el fútbol —susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No nada.

— Parece que todos se están empezando a ir, ¿por que no nos vamos nosotros también? —dijo con un sonrisa.

— Si, esta bien, se justo a donde debemos ir —dijo con una enorme sonrisa para luego tomarla de la mano y llevársela.

Al final todas las parejas terminaron yéndose.

En el parque...

Rocio y Terumi estaban sentados en una banca del parque.

— ¿Ademas de la música, que mas te gusta? —pregunto el rubio.

— El arte me encanta —dijo ella mirando a un pajarito.

— Con que el arte...ven conmigo.

Ambos se fueron y al poco rato llegaron a un lugar.

— ¿Qué sitio es este? —pregunto Rocio.

— Es una academia de arte.

— Es muy bonita, pero...¿por que me trajiste?

— Dijiste que te gustaba el arte, así que te traje para que te enseñen un poco, la verdad no se cuanto sepas, pero creí que podría gustarte.

— Gracias Terumi —le dedico una sonrisa al chico haciendo que se sonrojara— Bueno vayamos.

Fueron a uno de los salones del lugar, ya que Terumi conocía al dueño logro que a Rocio le dieran unas clases privadas, aunque ella ya sabia un poco así que no se le complico mucho.

En una cafetería...

Esta cafetería era uno de esos lugares en los cuales había un escenario donde las personas podían cantar o tocar algún instrumento, con el objeto de demostrar su talento.

— Ese escenario es grande —hablo Kyoka.

— Si, pero nunca he visto a nadie subirse ahí y cantar , o al menos tocar algo —dijo Suzuno bebiendo una malteada de chocolate.

— ¿Nunca?...bueno eso va a cambiar.

— ¿Eh?

Kyoka se subió al escenario y empezó a tocar el piano mientras cantaba Tunaida Te.*

Meguri meguttemo mata koko de aitai  
>hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda<p>

Asahi ga noboru made katari atta ne  
>yuuhi ga shizumu made tsunaida te<br>kou yatte asu mo myougonichi mo tomo ni ayumou hikari to kage

KIMI wa sono mune ni nani wo kakae  
>donna sekai ni itan darou<br>ima omou yo  
>Sabishige ni mitsumeru machi no naka de<br>nukumori wa hitori ja mitsu kara nakute

Ai ga konna ni tsuyosa ni naru koto  
>shittanda<br>KIMI ni deaete hajimete

Meguri meguttemo mata koko de aitai  
>hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda<br>Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara  
>donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro he<br>Hoshi no nai yorumo terashi tsudzukeyou

Doko made mo ikeru KIMI to nara  
>hitori ja arukenai michi mo futari nara<br>hanauta utai nagara arukerunda  
>KIMI ga ireba shiawase<p>

Moshimo futari ga deatte nakatta nara  
>takusan no shiawase wo minogashiteta<br>fuan na toki wa gyutto shite kureta ne  
>asu wo miushinai sou na hitogomi no naka<p>

Ai ga kurushii hitori no jikan wa  
>sabishisa wo gomakasu sube wo wasureteta<p>

Nando mo kono te wo tsunagi naoshi nagara  
>donna michi datte issho ni arukunda<br>hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara  
>KIMI to futari de kanae ni ikunda<br>KIMI to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase

Butsukari sou na kurai hito ooi doyoubi  
>miushinai takunai KIMI no sonzai<br>kono toki 2(ni) bai ni chikara haitterute ni  
>kanjita nukumori to ai No more cry<br>aseta JI-NZU no POKE-TO de hikatteru  
>KIMI no keitai kidzukase takunai<br>damarikomu watashi no naka no kouwa akumai  
>tada KIMI ga inai to iya dakara...<br>nanika ga ubai sari sou de kowai  
>'taisetsu na hito' to tsunagattetai<br>omoi wa dare ni mo makenai  
>sou kono machi ni kirawareru kurai te wo tsunagou<p>

Yowamushi na hodo tsuyogatte shimau  
>demo muri da yo... naitemo ii kana?<br>Aki no kaze mou sugu deatta kisetsu  
>ano koro no watashi wa ai wo sagashiteta<p>

Meguri meguttemo mata KIMI ni aitai  
>hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda<br>Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara  
>donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro he<br>Hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara  
>KIMI to futari de kanae ni ikunda<br>KIMI to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase

Meguri meguttemo...  
>Meguri meguttemo...<p>

La chica termino su canción para recibir muchos aplausos de parte de las personas que la habían escuchado.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —pregunto la pelinegro.

Suzuno no respondió, aun estaba sorprendido por lo bien que lo había hecho.

— Suzuno —llamo ella intentando hacer que reaccionara.

— Cantas muy bien —alago el albino todavía sorprendido.

— Gracias.

— ¿Q-quieres un helado o a-algo? —pregunto Suzuno extrañamente nervioso.

— Si un helado de vainilla.

— Esta bien —dijo algo sonrojado.

En el centro comercial...

Kazemaru y Alicia seguían en el establecimiento, estaban caminado y mirando las tiendas.

— Así que Terumi es tu hermano —el peliaqua aun no podía creerlo.

— Si así es —dijo ella mirando una tienda de manga— Ese no lo tengo —se pego del vidrio.

— ¿Qué no tienes? —Kazemaru vio la tienda— ¿Te gusta el manga?

— Si y también el anime —entro a la tienda.

— (¿Alicia es una Otaku*?) —penso entrando con la rubia.

— Quiero este —le dijo al vendedor— Ay no olvide mi dinero en casa, ya que sera la próxima —se fue algo triste, pero antes de salir fue detenida por el peliaqua.

— No te preocupes, yo lo pago —con esas palabras hizo que a ella se le iluminaran los ojos.

— Gracias Kazemaru —lo abrazo.

— B-b-b- bueno v-voy por t-t-u revista —dijo mas rojo que un tomate.

— (Esta cita va muy bien) —pensaba Alicia mirando a Kazemaru en la caja registradora.

En el zoológico...

A Ami le gustaban los animales, por ello Toramaru la llevo al zoológico, el chico quería hacer que su cita fuera de lo mejor, si mantenía a la chica feliz nada hiria mal.

— Mira los monos —dijo Ami apuntando hacia los animales.— Que lindos tigres, los leones.

Toramaru solo sonreía, por alguna razón le gustaba verla así de feliz.

— Oye ¿te estas divirtiendo? —pregunto Ami.

— Si, ¿por que preguntas?

— Es que no haz dicho nada desde que llegamos.

— No lo tomes a mal, lo estoy pasando bien.

— Bueno, ¿ya viste? —dijo ella volteando.

— ¿Que? —el también volteo.

— Esos conejos —se fue al área de los conejos.

— Espera —la siguió.

— Son muy beautiful.

— ¿Beautiful?

— Significa bonito en ingles.

— Entiendo —dijo el mirándola con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Ami empezó a acercarse a uno de los conejos que se encontraba cerca para acariciarlo, pero se acerco tanto que termino cayéndose dentro de su hábitat.

— ¿Ami estas bien? —pregunto Toramaru preocupado.

— Si, estoy con ellos —los conejos empezaron a montársele encima— Hace cosquillas, jajaja.

— Que chica tan adorable.

Al poco tiempo sacaron a Ami del hábitat de los conejos y los dos chicos se fueron a una de las bancas del zoológico.

— Bueno ahora no te muevas —dijo ella.

— ¿Por que?

— Voy a hacerte un portrait —el la miro con algo de confusión, la cual ella entendió enseguida — Un retrato.

— Bien.

Ami saco una libreta y un lápiz del bolso que traía y comenzó a dibujar.

.

.

.

— ¡Listo!

— Déjame ver —dijo Toramaru impaciente.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Esta algo...

— ¿Que?

— Pues... —estaba muy nervioso— Bueno...

— ¿No te gusto verdad? —dijo algo triste.

— Esta bien, solo necesitas algunas clases de dibujo —intento tranquilizarla.

— Yo no necesito clases de dibujo —dijo con un puchero.

— S-si me gusta, no te preocupes, l-lo conservare —tomo el dibujo y lo guardo haciendo que Ami sonriera.

En la feria...

Hiroto y Shiokaze ya se habían subido a un montón de juegos, solo les faltaba uno.

— ¿Ahora a donde quieres ir? —pregunto el.

— A la rueda de la fortuna —dijo señalándola.

— De acuerdo —menciono algo sonrojado, pues recordaba todas esas películas que Midorikawa le hacia ver, sobre hermosas parejas subiéndose en la rueda de la fortuna y como después de bajar terminaban o muy pegados o en un beso.

En la rueda de la fortuna...

Shiokaze estaba mirando por la ventana del juego, mientras que Hiroto estaba algo nervioso, no sabia que hacer, si quedarse lo mas apartado posible o hacer que lo que tenia que pasar pasara.

— Todo se ve tan pequeño —decía ella.

— Si —fue lo único que dijo.

— Ven a ver —invito la peliazul.

— No aquí estoy bien, tu sigue mirando.

— (¿Sera que no le gusto?).

— (Esto se me esta complicando)

— Hiroto —se sento junto a el— ¿No te caigo muy bien cierto?

— Si me caes muy bien ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

— Es que...haz estado algo alejado de mi.

— (Ahora esta mucho peor)

— Hiroto.

— Shio —empezo a sonrojarse.

— Hiroto.

— Shio —dijo mientras se acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

— Hiroto.

— Shio —el pelirojo ya había comenzado a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡HIROTO! —grito Shiokaze haciendo que el otro reaccionara de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sin entender el grito de su cita.

— Ya debemos bajar —hablo bajando del juego.

— ¿Que? —dijo un poco decepcionado, ya que después de todo, el quería que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

En el cine...

— ¿Que pelicula quieres ver? —pregunto Midorikawa.

— No estoy muy segura —hablo Yugata.

— Escoge la que quieras, yo voy a comprar unas palomitas súper-extra-híper-grandes, ¿quieres algo para ti?

— Estaré bien con lo que traigas —dijo con una gota recorriendo su cabeza, pues al parecer todo eso era solo para el.

— De acuerdo, ya regreso —se fue.

— Mmm...¿que pelicula escogeré? —se quedo mirando los posters de las películas— Esta —escogio una y fue a comprar los boletos.

Antes de entrar a la sala le aviso al peliverde cual era, así después no se perdería.

En la sala del cine...

La película estaba por comenzar y Midorikawa ya estaba entrando al lugar.

— Ya vine —le susurro a Yugata mientras cargaba un montón de dulces, entre ellos palomitas, refrescos, caramelos, gomitas, galletas, etc.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? —señalo la montaña que traía el chico.

— No es demasiado, sino suficiente.

— Bueno, siéntate que ya va a empezar —como un can entrenado el obedeció.

— ¿Qué película es? —pregunto abriendo una de las bolsas de caramelos que tenia.

— Ya veras —fue lo único que dijo Yugata mientras reía.

Luego de unos comerciales, empezó la película, la cual no era nada mas y nada menos que Pesadilla en Elm´s Street.*

Midorikawa escupió los caramelos.

— ¡Es una película de terror! —dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y señalaba la gran pantalla.

— Shhh —fue callado por los otros espectadores.

— Lo siento —volvio a sentarse— No me dijiste que íbamos a ver una película de terror —le reclamo a Yugata.

— Tu me dijiste que escogiera, además ni siquiera la haz visto, dale una oportunidad.

— No creo querer.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

El peliverde trago en seco.

— ¿Miedo yo?, para nada.

— Entonces te propongo un reto —el chico empezó a interezarse— Si logras ver toda la película, entonces después haremos lo que tu quieras.

— Trato hecho —se apresuro sin dejarla terminar.

— Espera, si no logras verla, entonces haremos lo que yo diga —dijo muy feliz.

— No alto —intento retractarse.

— Ya es tarde, ya aceptaste —siguio mirando la película.

— (Bien Midorikawa se un hombre y mira la película, si lo logras comerás helado, comerás helado) —se animaba a si mismo.

La película termino y todos salieron del cine.

Afuera del cine...

— Bueno yo gane, así que vamos a comer helado —dijo el peliverde victorioso.

— Esta bien, un trato es un trato, ¿ves que no estuvo tan mal?

— (La verdad no se si estábamos viendo la misma película, luego de semejante masacre ella se ve mas fresca que una lechuga, no entiendo a las mujeres) —suspiro y ambos se fueron a la heladería.

En un campo de fútbol...

Goenji y Naoko decidieron ir a jugar un poco de fútbol juntos, pues la pelirosa quería ver como jugaba el rubio.

— ¿Bueno y que piensas? —pregunto Goenji ansiando la respuesta.

— Juegas muy bien, ¿y yo como estuve?

— también juegas bien, ¿ahora que quieres hacer?

— Mmm...vayamos a comer, tengo hambre —dijo poniendo su mano en su estomago.

— De acuerdo —el rubio puso una pequeña sonrisa ante los comentarios de la chica.

Se fueron a un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante uno de comida Tailandesa.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —pregunto Naoko.

— No estoy muy seguro —dijo mirando el menú — ¿Tu que pedirás?

— No se, por eso te pregunte, ¿sabes que voy a adivinar?

— ¿Vas a adivinar que quieres comer? —pregunto sorprendido.

— Si —cerro los ojos y señalo al azar uno de los platos del menu— Voy a comer esto —abrió los ojos— ¿Y es?...Poh piah,* no se que rayos es, pero lo quiero.

— Jajaja — reia Goenji.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Naoko pensando que se estaba burlando.

— No es nada, creo que también pediré eso.

Así los dos terminaron comiendo aquella comida Tailandesa, desconocida para ambos.

En una pizzería...

Ya era mas o menos hora del almuerzo, por eso, ellos también se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran comer.

— (Me pregunto si a Sakuma le molestara que yo este con su hermana) —pensaba Genda.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Zaire notando su frustración.

— No es nada, ¿cuál deberíamos escoger?.

— Mmm...no se.

— ¿Que tal esta? —apunto una de las tantas pizzas que habían en el menú, la cual contenía mucha pero mucha carne.

— No esa no.

— ¿Por que no? —pregunto curioso.

— Esa pizza tiene carne hasta para regalar, ya se cual quiero —señalo una pizza.

— ¿La vegetariana?

— Si, la verdad, no me gusta la carne —sentencio Zaire.

— Bueno, supongo que si es así, no tengo opción —dijo y pidió la dichosa pizza vegetariana.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comerla, al probar el primer pedazo, cierto pelirojo cambio de opinión respecto a la pizza.

— Esto esta, delicioso —dijo tomando otra rebanada.

— ¿Ves? que no tenga carne no significa que no sea buena —comento Zaire.

— ¿Quien diria que una pizza vegetariana sabría tan bien?...voy a pedir otra.

El chico se fue a pedir su amada pizza, dejando a la pelinegro con una sonrisa.

En el parque...

Mikury y Tobitaka estaban patinando un poco, aunque el castaño no era muy experto en el asunto.

— Tobitaka levántate, solo te haz caído 2 veces —decia Mikury mientras patinaba alrededor del chico.

— Tu lo dices porque si sabes como hacerlo —dijo desde el suelo.

— Recuerda que la tercera es la vencida —comento mientras recorría todo el parque patinando, Tobitaka solo la miraba cautivado por la alegría que la chica demostraba y también el talento que tenia para hacerlo.

— Que mujer —dijo para si mismo intentando levantarse, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero Mikury lo tomo de las manos y se lo llevo con ella.

— Te dije que la tercera era la vencida.

— No se si cuente que tu me ayudes —hablo acercandose un poco, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a la pelinegro logrando que se fueran directo al piso, con el bajo ella.

— Auch —se quejo ella.

— No deberías quejarte, yo suavice tu caída.

— Jajaja —rio ella ante el comentario.

— Oye tienes algo en el ojo derecho —dijo notando que el mechón que llevaba sobre aquel ojo se había quitado, permitiéndole ver.

Mikury se levanto de golpe y se arreglo el cabello para que estuviera como antes, tapando su ojo.

— No es nada —dijo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas segura? —se levanto e intento mirar de nuevo.

— Si, todo esta bien, sigamos patinando.

— Como quieras —intento patinar, pero se cayo un vez mas, sacando una risa de parte de Mikury— Mujeres —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

En una heladería...

Fubuki y Katia decidieron disfrutar de un dulce y frío helado, así que se fueron a una heladería, Fubuki tenia un helado de vainilla y Katia uno de chocolate.

La rubia se encontraba retratando al peliplata, usando el mini-kit de tonos violetas que llevaba en su espalda.

— Termine —dijo entregándole el retrato al chico.

— Wow esta muy bien hecho —alabo el chico— No me imagine que supieras dibujar.

— Pues si, me gusta mucho hacerlo y si hago a las personas felices con eso es mejor —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

— Me gustan los lugares altos.

— Lugares altos...ya se a donde debemos ir.

— ¿A donde? —pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta.

Al poco rato ambos estaban en la Torre de Metal, contemplando el paisaje.

— Es muy bonito.

— Cuando dijiste que te gustaba lo alto, creí que este lugar también te gustaría.

— Acertaste —dijo mirandolo e intercambiando sonrisas.

En un campo de baseball...

Fudo y Saori fueron a jugar baseball, a pesar de la negatividad del semi-calvo, la chica logro persuadirlo y termino aceptando.

— El baseball es muy aburrido, yo prefiero el fútbol —decia con su mala actitud a flote.

— No es aburrido, es solo que tu no sabes jugar.

— C-claro que se jugar.

— Demuéstralo —menciono retadora.

— Con una condición.

— ¿Cual? —arqueo un ceja.

— Yo voy a jugar tu maldito baseball e independiente de si lo haga bien o no, tu harás lo que yo diga.

— Me parece bien, ademas que casi estas admitiendo que no sabes jugar —dijo en tono burlón a lo que Fudo lanzo una mirada asesina.

Jugaron un poco y tal como dijo Saori, el castaño no sabia jugar, aunque el trato solo fue que tenia que hacerlo, así que a pesar de que ella termino ganando, igual hicieron lo que el mohicano quiso, lo cual era...

— Muy bien, ahora tienes que arrojar esto —Fudo le enseño un globo de agua que tenia en la mano.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos unas bromas?

— Mas o menos.

— Pudimos haber hecho eso sin que tuvieras que poner ninguna condición —hablo riéndose— Pero...

— No hay peros, el trato fue que —fue silenciado por la pelinegro.

— Es mejor desde allá —señalo un edificio alto, donde podrían lanzar los globos desde el techo.

Fudo mostró aquella sonrisa maliciosa típica de el, dando a entender que la idea estaba mas que aprobada, subieron al techo del edificio y se la pasaron lanzando globos de agua a inocentes peatones, escondiéndose cada vez que alguno volteaba hacia arriba, solo eso basto para que Akio se deslumbrara por la forma que aquella chica tenia de actuar.

Caminando por el centro de la ciudad...

Endo llevaba a Miranda a rastas, pues la chica ni siquiera sabia a donde iban.

— Ya llegamos —dijo Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siendo sorprendido por Miranda quien también estaba sonriendo— ¿Te gusta?

— Como no me va a gustar, es maravilloso.

— Lo sabia, te traje a

— Me trajiste a un estanque de peces Koi* —hablo emocionada entrando al sitio.

— Si claro peces Koi —decia Endo mirando un campo de fútbol que se encontraba justo al lado, suspiro y siguió a Miranda.

A pesar de que no era la idea principal del castaño, igual la pasaron muy bien, al parecer Miranda nunca había visto a los peces Koi, y el verlos por primera vez la hizo muy feliz, Endo no se quedo atrás, inclusive le dieron de comer a los pecesitos, al fin y al cabo se divirtieron.

En una librería...

Sakuma y Sayori se adentraron en la literatura, pues optaron por mirar un poco los libros, a ver si había alguno interesante. Sakuma ojeaba libros de pingüinos, mientras que Sayori estaba en la sección de misterio, observando los libros de Sherlokc Holmes.

— ¿Vas a comprar algo de ese sujeto? —dijo Sakuma refiriéndose a Holmes.

— No, solo los miraba —contesto devolviendo el libro que tenia a su lugar.

— ¿Segura que no lo quieres?

— Si.

— Si quieres yo puedo comprártelo —sugirió el chico.

— No es que no me gusten, es que ya los tengo.

— Ahora entiendo, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— Si.

Caminaron un poco y luego encontraron un vendedor de Tiramisu* ambulante, al cual Sayori no pudo evitar acercarse.

— Hola, me da uno por favor —pidio la peliazul recibiendo su postre.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Sakuma intrigado.

— Es Tiramisú.

— ¿Tírame el que? —dijo confundido.

— Tiramisu, es un postre italiano —explico la chica— ¡Pruébalo! —le dio un poco.

— Esto es manjar de dioses, deme 3 de esa cosa —hablo el chico mas que encantado.

— ¿No es demasiado? —cuestiono ella.

— Para semejante delicia, nada es demasiado, ¿dijiste que era italiano verdad?

— Si, mi familia es italiana por eso lo conozco bien.

— Ya veo, los italianos tienen un gusto exquisito —comento comiendo el segundo de sus 3 Tiramisús— Deme otro para llevar.

En un parque...

Strada y Natsumi se encontraban leyendo un poco al aire libre, bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras conversaban.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Strada ganando la atención de la peliroja — No había visto muchas chicas bonitas con tatuajes.

— ¿Así? —estaba algo sonrojada.

— Si, pero ese tatuaje te queda muy bien.

— Gracias —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa regresando a su libro— Leer es una de las cosas que mas me gustan.

— Yo no lo hago mucho, pero creo que esta bien.

— Hoy en el centro comercial, había un chico castaño que se había acercado a otro chico peliaqua, parecía que quería tener una cita con el —dijo riendo.

— ¿Castaño y peliaqua? —cuestiono curioso.

— Si —aun reía.

— (No se por que esto me suena conocido) —penso imaginando la escena, a lo cual no pudo evitar reír.

— Es gracioso.

— Si, tienes razón, ¿quieres jugar fútbol?

— Bien —dejaron los libros y fueron por un balón.

El tiempo que les quedaba lo disfrutaron jugando fútbol, ademas de que en algunas ocasiones el castaño hacia de Kido, como son iguales no le salia nada mal, lo cual a Natsumi le parecía gracioso.

En la biblioteca...

La chica termino llevando a pelirojo al lugar donde los libros son algo que sobra.

— ¿Me trajiste a una biblioteca? —reclamo enojado.

— Si —fue lo único que dijo para luego ir a tomar unos libros.

— No puedes traerme a un lugar así y fingir que todo esta bien —decia el pelirojo.

— Solo mira un libro al menos, si no te convence, vamos a otro lado —dijo Megumi sentándose en una mesa.

— Ja, nada me hará cambiar de opinión —tomo el primer libro que vio y comenzó a leerlo.

Para la sorpresa de Nagumo, aquel libro lo hipnotizo, haciendo que este olvidara su odio por la lectura, poniendo toda su atención en cada hoja que leía.

— Nagumo —llamo la pelinegro, pero este solo le hizo un seña de que ahora no podía responder— (Sabia que te gustaría) —pensaba victoriosa.

Quien diría que aquel libro de magos y brujas*, haría que el testarudo Nagumo cambiara de opinión tan radicalmente, solo una cosa sabia, quería toda la colección.

En la ribera del río...

Kido y Atsumi se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro.

— Creo que una de las cosas que tenemos en común es que ambos usamos anteojos —hablo Kido en tono bromista.

— Si eso creo.

— Oye —Atsumi volteo a verlo— ¿Fubuki es muy sobre protector contigo?

— No sabría decirte, estas cosas de citas no son algo muy normal en mi.

— Pero entraste en eso de las citas a ciegas.

— De hecho, mis amigas me convencieron de hacerlo, supongo que solo quieren verme feliz —dijo con una voz muy dulce.

— Deben quererte mucho —Kido estaba algo sonrojado por la actitud tan tierna de Atsumi.

— Yo también las quiero mucho a ellas, la verdad no resulto tan mal.

— ¿En serio? —estaba mas rojo.

— Si, me he divertido.

— Eso me alegra —levanto su brazo, mientras bostezaba para abrazar a Atsumi.

— Ese truco es viejo —dijo ella riendo.

— Cierto, jajaja —rio nervioso— Me das tu numero de teléfono —volvio a sonrojarse.

— Si, esta bien —Kido le dio su teléfono y ella lo anoto en su lista de contactos— Ya esta —le devolvio el aparato.

— Gracias —aunque no lo demostrara, estaba bailando por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado...ahora unas aclaraciones :<strong>

***Es una canción de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood que me gusta mucho.****  
>*La mayoría deben de saber que son los otakus, pero para los que no, les diré que son las siglas de :<strong>

**O riginales.**

**T alentosos.**

**A dmirables.**

**K awaii.**

**U nicos...porque así somos. Es chiste (solo chiste, nunca una mentira) Otakus son aquellos a los que les gusta el anime y el manga (aunque creo que esta de mas decirlo).****  
>*Una película de terror en la que sale Freddy Kruger, seguro han escuchado de el (no vallan a pensar que yo la vi, pues no, solamente la conozco).<br>*Es un platillo Tailandés que cosiste en rollos primavera, pero al estilo Tai (para eso tuve que investigar e incluso me dio hambre).**

***Postre italiano con chocolate que siempre he querido probar.**

***Los koi son peces originarios de China, pero fueron conocidos por el mundo occidental a través de Japón (eso me lo saque de Wikipedia)...yo tuve la oportunidad de verlos y son muy bonitos, con colores anaranjados, combinados con negro, blanco, rojo y quien sabe que mas. **

***Tal vez alguno de ustedes adivino, si, el libro que leía Nagumo era uno de los de Harry Potter (personalmente nunca he leído uno, pero si he visto que les han dado buenas criticas).**

**Ahora solo espero sus reviews...hasta otro cap.**


End file.
